Old2
Overview The United Sapphirian Republics is a faction in the Central Sapphirian Sector it is currently governed by the Kal Nedis: Leo Taigo Kiev War (2492-2495) Shortly after the end of the Shrine Wars, former Kal Nedis Chairo Durblum, was aware at this point that a single republic governing multiple planets without representation was an outdated idea, Chairo Durblum and senators of the planets still loyal to the republic such as, Shirinigan, Aridia, Stormalia, Foresticana and Klorus came together for the first time in 775 years and voted on the idea of Individual republics united under the flag of one, this would be called the United Sapp hirian Republics. This Union would soon see war however because on the April 14th of 2492 A military wing owned by Commander Sir Skkivar were opposed to the results of the recent government change as the SAU would now have to disband over 90% of their fleets (The New Republics could protect themselves at this point) this means that the SAU's top commanders would be paid much less, this in turn angered them soon after they tried to pass a law to dissolve the USR and form the Shrine Federation, the law did not pass and the Commanders turned their military wing into a fully functioning government first basing it on planet Halava but was moved to Archipalego due to the war. A few weeks later the USR sent a battalion to the the volcanic world of halava an 8 hour battle ensued the SAU survivors left the world and resettled on planet Archipalego where the local population joined them along with the remnants of Beta Squadron's Confederacy, The Royal Empire Loyalists and Several dozen rebel factions on other planets, the SAU declared war on USR on May 1st 2492. The First battles was over and on planet Archipalego on may 17th 2492 the USR's (soon to be star) general Rigel Arcasi's ground army battled against Archo Archoni's Ground army on the island of Tarkin. Rigel was victorious. over the next few years the USR and the SAU continued to fight eachother in over 672 engagements with the USR winning most of the battles but it seemed like the war between them was going to last forever until December 19th of 2494 when the forces clashed at the battle of Hasent Yingz (planet Klorus) it was the second bloodiest battle of the war.with 21,000 casualties in 2 days the USR was victorious and the SAU's elite guard was destroyed and Archo Archoni was injured, on February 1st of 2495 the USR and SAU began to talk about a treaty on planet Shrine however the war still raged until April 9th when the SAU surrenderred and rejoined the Sapphirian Colonial Militia. The Reconstruction Age (2495-2504) After the Kiev Wars a new peacetime golden age arose along with new technological breakthroughs and dozens of new nations and freedoms. One of the most important events was the recent election of the Shiriian Party Representative Leo Taigo in 2496 and the Event of the Lanse Nation loosley aligning themselves with the USR., another mportant event was the invention of magnetized-Prism-steel and the new sport of Power Marble Combat War.2 years prior to 2495 Leo Taigo's son Spitter Taigo was born and After the Deaths of Kayin Harte and Sergo Thalsn Leo Taigo stepped down from military service and upon his return from service the people of shrine elected him as Representative of their planet. The Capri Scientist: Volurem Hedingsin Invented The Advanced Nitrogen gathering Apparatas on June 14th 2500 allowing USR soldiers to use lighter breathing units for better combat reflexes and etc. shortly after the USR had finally finished the construction of the Shrine Station Orbital. Although most of the Era was good this didn't stop the remnants of Beta Squadron's Confederacy managed a succesful attack against the USR on Sapphron City partially destroying the Po Renzkyll Business Center 242 Natogytts died from the missle attack by the Confederate StarCruiser "Elimus" on August 4th 2500. Another Military action was the Karidonna Uprising of 2502 where 5 Militia groups allied together and destroyed the USR Representation Center and killed the Dictator of Karidonna: Juskie Luaksman. The USR Retaliated and put down the rebellion within days. On September 15th of 2503 A threatening message was Intercepted by the Sapphirian Intelligence Wing that was a battleplan for taking over the planet Capricon, this later would be revealed to be a crucial piece of evidence in the next war. A year later an Alien Race from the nearby Sector of Emeraldii the Viserak.Race invaded the sector and attacked planet Capricon on September 1st 2504 War was Declared on September 2nd 2504, the Natogytt-Viserak War had begun.